rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiko Ryuunosuke
Tsuki Akiba-Ryuu (Tsoo-kee A-kee-bah Ryoo) is the leader of Team TAGL, consisting of Aurelia Mazarine, Glas Vermilion and Liath Vermilion. Her emblem, a sycamore leaf, and aura are both orange-yellow. She is currently a third year at Shade Academy and her weapon of choice is her high-specific-strength steel tachi named Sycamore. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Tsuki appears as a young woman dressed in a wine-red, long-sleeved, kimono-style shirt, with the left sleeve cut off at the shoulder, a burnt orange sash on her waist, and a dark-salmon-colored sash on top of it to hold Sycamore. Her denim shorts are cut a little below her hips and her dark brown stockings curve down at her inner thigh, the outsides of which bear her emblem in orange-yellow. She also wears wine-red ankle boots with a 2-inch heel. She has a pale complexion and pitch-black eyes, the same color as her hair, which is messy, knee-length and tied back into a loose ponytail. On her arm, from the elbow down to the wrist, she also has glossy black scales, although she usually covers them up with her sleeve. Despite whatever outfit she may be wearing, she will never be seen without her light blue surgical mask being worn over her mouth and nose. History Personality Abilities and Powers Sycamore A two-and-a-half foot tachi, a traditionally made Japanese sword. It's blade has an extreme curvature and it has no scabbard, being worn edge-upward through Tsuki's sash. This sword is entirely normal in appearance, although the blade is made of high-specific-strength steel, which is steel combined with nickel and aluminum to make it both lighter and stronger. Odium Metal Storm Alloy Arm (MSAA) Odium is the name Tsuki gave to her prosthetic left arm. It's made from multiple metals all melted into a singular metal and dyed pitch black, with a very glossy, smooth finish. It's attached to her torso via shoulder socket, which then connects to a pneumatics system in the bicep, which is what keeps her arm functioning. The forearm has a Metal Storm system in it, which is a mechanically operated weapons system, and it has one barrel filled with six rounds, which are also filled with six bullets. Four of the rounds use Dust bullets and the rest of the rounds use normal bullets. The palm has five holes in it with which to shoot the bullets from, with sharp-clawed fingers helping with hand-to-hand combat, and the rest of the arm is full of wires to connect all of the systems and nerves together. Tendrils Tsuki's Semblance allows her to create 'tendrils' from her Aura and use them to latch onto other people or objects. She mostly uses it as a way to propel herself or move one of her teammates out of danger. The tendrils can reach as far as she is able to see, although they do become thinner the further out they go. If she attaches three or more tendrils to grounded objects, she is able to lift herself into the air and 'float' there. However, this does take a good bit of concentration, so she is unable to make any large movements when up there. She has an ethereal glow when her Semblance is in use. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 4 * Speed: 3 * Agility: 4 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 5 * Dust Manipulation: 1 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 1 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 5 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 5 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Trivia *Tsuki means Moon in Japanese, which is evocative of the colors white and silver, Akiba means Autumn Leaf in Japanese, which is evocative of the colors of autumn (red, yellow, orange), and Ryuu means Dragon in Japanese, which refers to Tsuki being a Snake Faunus. *Tsuki always calls strangers and acquaintances by their last name, either on its own or with an added prefix (Miss/Madam, Mister/Sir), but doesn't ask others to do the same for her. *Tsuki has grown used to the stares she garners by not hiding Odium behind a longer cloak, as she refuses to let other people's opinions affect how she holds herself, despite the tragedy surrounding Odium itself. *Tsuki took her mother's last name, shortened her father's last name, and combined them to make her current last name. It makes her feel closer to them both after their deaths. Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Not for Roleplaying